Midnight
by KaiCrazyMouth
Summary: Cecilia Andrews goes to Forks, Washington. She meets Edward Cullen. Werewolves, Witches, and evil vampire. No good at summaries. Based on Twilight and my contest! Rated T To be safe!
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

**Heys guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. To contest winners: I'm sorry I didn't redo the whole chapter like some of you wanted me too. But this took me forever and I kept on trying to make a new chapter but this is the best. I promise I'll do better in the other chapters. I suck I beginnings. I hope you like it anyways! Oh and I'll need 10 reviews until I post the second chapter up! Please and thank you!**

**-Kai**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Ch. 1 Arrival

The windows are rolled down and I feel the heat against my skin. I'm in Arizona, Phoenix and it's about 80. I'm in my favorite outfit as a farewell gesture to Phoenix, white t-shirt, jean shorts, and a pair of white sneakers. I look around a final at the dessert and then I get out of the black 2008 Porsche Cayenn. My mother Marleen Andrews turns to me.

"Honey, you don't have to do this." She pleaded for the millionth time, "We can turn back right now and go home."

"I want to go." I lied

I'm the worst lair in the whole world. But lately I've been saying this lie a lot lately. It almost sounds real. I mean I loved my father but I also love the sun.

"Okay." She said in gleaming eyes

My stomach turned up side down. Did I really want to leave my enteric mom? She was like a child ,well, I'm like a child but more an adult compared to her. But of course the refrigerator would be filled because of my soon to be stepfather Phil.

Phil is a baseball player and he's traveling a lot and he would leave my mom and me behind. She would be sad and wishing to go with him but she couldn't because of me.

Well I decided to go to my dad, Jonathan Andrews, who is a cop. He lives in the rainiest place on the continual USA. Forks, Washington. Marleen gave me a big hug and said, "Don't get into any trouble there!"

"I won't, I promise. Bye mom" I said before entering the gate with two big bags, my purse, and backpack full of stuff to do on the plane. The plane ride felt like two seconds because I fell asleep and almost missed my stop. Wouldn't that be just wonderful if I landed in Japan or somewhere else but Forks? I wonder how Jonathan (John for short) would react to the call from Japan. 'Hey dad. I landed in Japan. I'll be on the next flight to America.' Or Marleen would react. She would freak. 'You're coming home.' Wouldn't that be awesome if the same thing happens? Anyways.

John was sitting on the bench he stood up and waved.

"Hey Jo… dad." I said

I couldn't call him John in front of his face.

"Hey little buddy." He said

Little buddy? He called me that when I was seven. I followed him to his cop car. Grr. I hated the cop car. The traffic went extremely slow when he drives it. I the way there I gave him a good look. He didn't change much since I was seven! His skin is still the dark brown, his eyes are still brown, his hairline is still hasn't changed, black hair, and just a little gray in the hair. The drive to my new home, I chatter excitedly but soon stopped when my chatter be came to much for him to handle. I know he loves me but he does get annoyed when my chatter be comes mindless chatter.

In the driveway were two cars, one a beat up blue jeep and a brand new 2009 Toyota Tacoma 4X4.

"Dad, where did you get the money for the truck?" I asked

"Auction but some of my friends chipped in after my truck got stolen by two high school kids and it ended up on the bottom of Lake Tahoe."

"Cool. Who is the other car for?"

"It's for you." He said awkwardly

Awesome. Free car.

"Thanks dad."

"You don't think it's to trashed."

"No. It's just needs a little loving. Thank you Dad."

"No Problem. Billy sold it cheep when he didn't need it anymore."

"Oh, Billy," I said with a smile, "How is he?"

I never really liked the fishing with John, Billy, and Jacob but I always found a way out of it by getting Jake to play with me.

"He's fine. He's in a wheelchair now."

"What about Jake and Sarah?" I asked eagerly trying to get him to talk

"Oh that reminds me, Sarah says hi. Jake doing fine, he's 15 now," John said as he parked the cop car in the driveway

I jumped out of the car and decided I'll stop talking to John for a while. John like the silence better than talking. Besides he probably had a hard day at work and then he had to pick me up from the airport at... I glance at my watch, was it really 12, well John must be tired. My body all sudden felt dead tired, stupid watch for making me tired..


	2. Author's Note

Guys I'm serious! I only have three reviews on this story! I need 7 more to put up another chapter! I have the chapter done but it's up to you guys if it gets put up or not! Got it, Get it, Good! Please guys, review!

Smiles, :) :) :) :) :)

Kai (aka KaiCrazyMouth)


End file.
